dream realm
by lexilibary28
Summary: its about these kids who are demigods but also have other powers from seven people who created the universe. and when attacked by something or someone if they don't stop it the world will be doomed so its up to them to stop whats threanting the univese.


_Dream_

_ Realm_

Introduction

What do dreams really mean? I mean well everyone just thinks of dreams like their worthless fantasies that would never come true. Well the truth is those dreams actually are trying to tell you something, to tell you something is going to happen and nightmares well I think their trying to warn you. i can understand if you don't believe me but I'm not sure if u still don't after I tell you my experience.

Chapter 1

Alice

Hi I'm alice and all my totally freaky troubles started the day I had the dream. It was 5:30 right before dinner. I was always exploring the backyard looking for adventures but I didn't think I'd ever find one but it was fun trying. "Alice dinner time!", my mom called. When I arrived at the table I looked over at my brother James. He always is quiet and has a blank expression on his face but I guess has super human smell and hearing, but this night he seems distracted you could actually read his expression and when I asked how was his day but it seemed he couldn't hear me. I knew in an instant something was up. I yelled at the top of my lungs but he still couldn't hear me. So I tried to ask mom what was up but see didn't seem to hear me either, then I zoomed in on everyone and aw they all had blank expressions, then right before my eyes it hit me. I was at home and we were heading out to the car but then my imaginary sister and me were in this huge tree with little green one eyed people were crowding us and worshiping us one was telling us that we had to find a tiny home for us before two days passed or they would do something very horrible. So I some how came to this city which looked like Rome and New York City put together. And right next to me was a tiny house with a tunnel that went up and had a ladder inside. I climbed up and found three twin beds a small window and a nightstand stood next to each bed. Somehow I knew where my sister was which by the way name is Ajah, and brought her up to see. Then we both went to tell the minions who didn't seem very happy with the house but accepted it. So from then they served us tea and installed a flat screen TV for us. While I was exploring the city with Ajah and found a upset teenage girl crying because see couldn't find some one to dance the salsa with her *boo-hoo* honey you don't see me crying when I can't find an adventure. Then all of a sudden she starts dancing with Selena Gomez (and then there was really in appropriate stuff I'd rather not mention) which made me really jealous. Then a little girl came up to me and handed my a small dollhouse see looked really familiar but I swear I have never seen her before. She about age five and had a spray of freckles across her left cheek to her right dark brown hair wore a floppy green hat and I couldn't make out the color of her eyes but I swear they were trying to worn me about something. "hi my name is bee but you call me anything you want as long as it starts with the letter B. and can you do me a favor?", she asked, but before I could even ask her voice became deep and spine-chilling and demanded "GET INSIDE THE DOLLHOUSE NOW!" I hesitated and looked at how small the dollhouse was then stared her in the eyes which wher glowing like the color of a ghost and I could tell she wasn't kidding. So I got down on all fours and squeezed through. Inside everything became life size, even the house then I saw James but a little 4 year old, he was running around the house and I suddenly had this urge to join him so I shrunk down to a five year old and began running. Then I heard a voice I didn't quite know what it was telling me but it was awfully familiar and it scared the living out of me. Then I saw a shadow and we kept running from it but it wouldn't leave us alone. Around a corner it caught me then I realized it was my grandma Mommom! Was now 11 again and I raced toward her and hugged her. She had the same blank expression at dinner but she zoomed out of it and started throwing yo-yo's the window to the neighbor. I tried to tell her everything that happened lately but she wouldn't listen and when she finally did awoke it the basement with a tiny box next to me saying: Julia Jones 1722.

Chapter 2

Genny


End file.
